


Very old fat drabbles

by konacher7258



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Eating, F/M, Gen, M/M, Weight Gain, fat!Ben, fat!Dean, fat!Sam, fat!john, obesity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konacher7258/pseuds/konacher7258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very extremely old drabbles previously posted anonymously at chubwinchesters (back when they had the red layout)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fat!Jensen/Jared hs au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> complete hs!au fluff

Jensen settles into his desk, struggling against his bulk to fit into the small space, and glances around furtively to see if anyone watched the show. He knows quite a few of his classmates like to watch him stuff himself into his desk, delighting in how difficult it is for him to fit in it. However, if anyone was watching, they aren’t looking now, as Jensen only sees his classmate Jared smiling companionably at him. Jensen doesn’t know what to make of Jared, who is far too handsome, personable and perfect to be so friendly towards Jensen. He knows he shouldn’t trust him, but his smile is so disarming.

Jared knows a lot of heavy people have trouble understanding another’s romantic intentions are sincere, so he doesn’t blame Jensen for not getting it. Instead he writes a note to Jensen, a simple invitation to spend time together, with a heartfelt explanation of his feelings included at the end. He passes it to Jensen before class, as soon as he struggles into his desk. Jensen looks unsure at first, but then he beams at Jared. The glow on his face is enough to tell Jared he’s accepted his offer as the teacher begins class.

As they spend more time together, Jensen realizes that Jared looks at his body with desire and not disgust. He loves the things about Jensen’s size that he himself always hated, which makes Jensen more comfortable with his body. Jensen begins to have more confidence in himself as he realizes that Jared legitimately likes him and enjoys spending time with him.

By the end of the year, Jensen’s developed a sense of physical grace from his improved body image, and he carries himself proudly and confidently. He’s put on a lot more weight with Jared’s encouragement, and now struggles through the door instead of into a desk, but he isn’t embarrassed about it. The teasing has mostly stopped, now that he’s developed so much confidence. He still gets an occasional remark, but Jared just closes his lips over his and Jensen forgets all about it.


	2. fat!Jensen/Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feedism fluff

Jensen groaned comfortably as he settled into bed, relishing the softness of the mattress and the cool sheets. It felt good to be off his feet and able to relax in bed.

He'd been putting on a lot of weight lately and was beginning to get much more tired over the course of the day. He didn't mind it though; there was something pleasant and comfortable about being so heavy. It made him feel well taken care of, and he knew that he was.

"Jen, I brought you a before-bed snack," Jared said, appearing in the doorway with a smile on his face. 

Jensen knew he shouldn't be eating right before bed, but Jared never failed to make him give in, so he decided to just enjoy the treat.

Jared sat down in bed next to him and placed the pie tin on Jensen's lap, handing him a fork and placing a glass of whole milk on the bedside table.

"God, Jared, why do you feed me like this when you know it's gonna make me fat?" Jensen said, already scarfing down the pie.

Jared just smirked and shrugged. "Because I love you," he said.


	3. fat!Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic bliss in the Winchester home

Mary takes the pie out of the oven and sets it on the countertop, next to the three pies already cooling there. She lets out a little laugh at the sight of the four pies, still unable to believe that her boys can eat an entire pie each after a full meal. Well, Dean and Sam have taken to eating a pie and a half each, thus accounting for the fourth.

Dinner’s an affair in and of itself; the table piled high with enormous platters of a variety of foods. Ever since the men of the house passed fat and headed into morbid obesity, it’s been Thanksgiving every day.

“Boys, supper’s ready,” Mary calls, setting out plates and pouring glasses of milk. She knows it’ll be awhile before they all make it into the dining room.

John is the first to sit down at the table, coming in from the nearby living room. He takes his share of the food before his sons get to the room, knowing there won’t be much left by the time they’re done with it. His pants are already undone and he lets his stomach spill onto his lap, ready to distend as he begins to eat.

Dean waddles in as Mary is topping off John’s milk glass, and she pulls the seat out for him as she passes by. He sinks down into the chair gratefully, winded from the journey into the dining room and eager to eat. His massive body spills over the chair and he has to push as much of his belly under the table as he can in order to get close to his plate. He’s far bigger than John and only getting bigger, if the amount of food he piles onto his plate is any indication.

“Sam?” Mary calls after a second. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah, Mom,” Sam shouts, sounding winded. “I’m getting there.” He shows up a few seconds later, breathing hard as he makes his way to his place. He waddles slowly and exaggeratedly, his enormous, protruding belly jiggling uncontrollably with each heavy step. Sam is only seventeen and has already   
passed 600 pounds, making him by far the biggest one in the family. He sits down on a custom-made chair, which is just barely big enough to contain him now, and allows Mary to fill his plate. As she piles on everything he asks for more of, Sam heaves his belly onto the table, using it as a shelf for his massive apron of belly fat. It’s uncouth, but it’s comfortable for Sam-- it lets him get closer to the table than he could otherwise, with his belly fully supported as he stuffs himself.

After the meal, Mary’s boys are practically asleep from the exertion of eating so much. Dean’s belly is squashed into the table hard enough to make it bulge over the ledge, and Sam’s gut has distended far enough to push the nearby serving dishes away, crowding them with the other dishes on the table.

Mary lets them rest for awhile, then herds them into the living room and onto the comfortable couches. There’s a collective sigh as full bellies settle and the boys begin to relax.

“Mom,” Dean calls, massaging his belly. “I’m ready for pie now.”

“I hope you made enough,” Sam adds. “I think I can eat two.”


	4. Dean/Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s weight is becoming an issue at school. Dean should be concerned, but he finds it arousing instead

1.  
Dean’s pants tighten as soon as he reads the letter. The gist of which is that Ben’s principal would like to meet with him to discuss Ben’s weight, which is apparently interfering with his ability to perform academically. 

At Ben’s age, Dean used to fantasize that happening to him, and if possible, he’s now even more   
proud of his son’s size. Well, “proud” isn’t the right word, but he’s certainly glad he can live out his weight gain fantasies through Ben.

“Lisa,” he says, voice carefully emotionless, “Ben’s principal sent a letter home saying he wants me to meet with him to discuss Ben‘s weight.”

Over the years, Lisa’s gone from appalled at Dean’s decision to fatten Ben up to indifference to approving. Dean’s made her see that if food and his own body fat is what makes Ben happy, then he should be able to have as much of it as possible. Now, instead of being mortified, she’s unfazed by the principal’s letter.

2.  
“Mr. Winchester, we’re very accepting of children in all shapes and sizes,” the principal begins, “but our school simply cannot accommodate a student Ben’s size.”

Dean is hard in his pants, turned on by how humiliating the situation would be if he wasn’t glad to be in it. “Go on,” he prompts.

“To begin with, I’m told he outgrew his desk long ago. His teacher sits him in a chair at the front of the room, where he uses his own stomach as a tabletop. She says he has to because even if she puts a table as close to him as his belly will allow, he still can’t reach far enough forward to use it.”

Dean listens intently, looking pained, feeling amazing. He loves how upset the principal is getting.

“Furthermore,” he continues, “Ben is too large to share the hallway with the other children. He must leave class early so he can waddle down the hall without causing a traffic jam. Plus, as you know, he was pulled from gym class long ago, since he was too big to participate, and has to be put on the school bus using the wheelchair lift. As you can see, Mr. Winchester, if your son does not lose weight, he’ll be forced to find another school that can accommodate his size.”

“I’m so sorry, sir,” Dean says, trying to look upset as pleasure courses through him. “We’ll try to work with Ben.”

Dean shakes the man’s hand and heads quickly to the restroom.

3.  
“What do you want to do about Ben?” Lisa asks when Dean gets home.

“We’ll keep him at school until it’s 100% impossible for him,” Dean says. “I’m looking forward to that meeting.”


End file.
